You Thought Wrong
by purplechild
Summary: Can Rae make the right choice or will she fail again.
1. Chapter 1

A/N This is my first Fan fiction. I liked reading them so I thought I would try and write one.

Disclaimer: I do not own That's So Raven, or any of the character names from That's So Raven. I also don't own the name Charlie, it belongs to my ex's.

* * *

Chels and Rae were on their way to the mall, when…. 

"Hey Rae."

"Yea Chels"

"I thought you said that Devon had to work today."

"He does." replied raven without looking up.

"Oh, Then that most be his twin over there." Chelsea was pointing to a guy that had his arms around another girl.

"Devon doesn't have a twin." Rae looked up to see what Chels was talking about. The guy Chelsea was pointing at looked a lot like Devon.

"Are you sure Rae because that guy looks exactly like Devon."

"Chels that guy looks like Devon because that guy is Devon." Rae pulls out her cell phone to call Devon. Chels noticed this.

"Rae, who are you calling." Rae didn't respond.

"Hello"

"Hey Devon I was wondering did you want to have lunch with me today."

"Sorry I can't. I am very busy."

"Oh that's okay, But you're still going to be able to meet me and the rest of the gang next Friday at the bar."

"Sure I am, it's the same time as last time."

"Yeah, Okay will I got go."

"Okay I love you."

"Me too"

Devon and Other girl POV

"So who was that on the phone."

"Oh that was just my friend, he wanted to know if I wanted to hang out today."

"I would have loved to meet your friends. We have been dating for over a year now and I haven't meet them."

"That's because they have been busy."

"Can I hang out with you this Friday."

"You can't, it's guys night only. But you and I can spend time together before I meet up with them."

"Okay, but I want to meet your friends one day."

"Okay"

Back to Chels & Rae

Chels, in complete shock, looks at Rae. Rae hangs up the phone.

"What was that?"

"What was what?"

"Don't act like you don't know what I am talking about. You just got done talking to Devon as if you didn't see him cheating on you."

"Devon wouldn't cheat on me, he loves me." Chels looks at Rae as if she is crazy.

"How can you say that, we are standing here looking at him with his arms around another girl. Look at him Rae. Not to mention you just got off the phone with him and he told you he was at work." Rae didn't respond. Chels looks at Rae, "Okay either you are in total denial, or you are as dense as I am sometimes."

"Chels you don't understand. I love him and I know he loves me. If I lose him I have no one." replied Rae.

"That's not true you'll still have me, Eddie, and your family."

"I know that Chels, that's not what I meant. What if he is the only guy for me. What if all the others guys are like Charlie. If I let him go then who will I have." stated Rae.

"I don't know, but I do know that there is one guy out there for you and he would never hit you or cheat on you."

"So should I break up with Devon."

"I can't make that decision for you." Stated Chels. Rae wasn't sure what to do.

"I don't know what to do, part of me wants to break-up with him but another part of me still loves him."

"Okay how about we just forget about Devon right now. We could call Eddie and we can have a movie night at your place."

"Okay you call him." Chelsea pulls out her cell-phone to call Eddie.

"Hey Eddie"

"Hey Chels, I thought that you and Rae were going to the mall."

"Yeah well we were but something happened and we don't feel like going now. We were wondering did you want to watch movies with us today at Rae's house."

"Okay, but how about we watch them at my house. We wouldn't have to worry about Cory interfering."

"Okay, that would be great."

"I will pick you up at Rae's house in about 20 minutes.

"Okay Bye."

"Come on Rae, Eddie is going to pick us up at your house in about 20 minutes we are going to watch movies at his house."

" Okay I am going to pack me an overnight bag, so that I can stay at your house."

"Okay"

Chels and Rae went back to her house to wait on Eddie. When they arrive at her house, she went to her room to pack her clothes. She came back to the living room and sat her bag down. She went to find her dad.

"Hey Dad."

"I going to watch movies over at Eddie house and I'm spending the night at Chelsea. I am just going to go to Chelsea house from Eddie house."

"Okay Rae." replied Victor as he looked up from what he was doing. "Are you alright, you look a little sad."

"Yeah I am fine."

"Okay." replied Victor.

Rae walked to the living room to wait for Eddie. She sat down on her couch next to Chelsea. Chelsea didn't know what to say to Rae. She didn't think that Rae should stay with Devon, but she could make that decision for her. She just hoped Rae would make the right decision. On the other hand it wouldn't hurt to give her other option.

" Rae."

"Yeah Chels."

"What would you tell someone that likes someone, but is afraid to tell that someone because they don't know how that someone feel about them." Rae looked Chels. She wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"I am not following you."

" Okay well I have this friend who likes this person but they don't know how to tell them. They are afraid that this person might not feel the same way and they don't want to lose this person as a friend."

"Okay," Rae thought for a minute "you should tell this person that if they never tell the person, than how will they know whether or not the person feel the same way. The person could feel the same way, but they could also be afraid to tell them." Rae stated sadly. She herself had that happen to her. She was to afraid to lose her friend that she didn't tell the person in they ended up dating someone else and she ended up with Charlie. Rae was brought out of her thought when the doorbell rang. She went to get the door.

"Hey Eddie"

"Hey Rae. Are you guys ready."

" Yeah, Let me get my bag and tell my dad I am leaving." Rae went to the kitchen to tell her dad she was leaving.

" Hey Chels. Why does Rae look sad and what does she need her bag for."

" You can't tell her that I told you, but we saw Devon with another girl and she doesn't know what to do. That's why we are having a movie night with just us. I told her to just forget about Devon for now."

"I can't believe that Devon would do that to her."

"Me either, especially after he was the one who saved her from Charlie"

"Who is Charlie." asked Eddie. Chelsea relives that she had said to much.

"Who is who." Chelsea said as if she didn't know what he was talking about.

"Don't play dumb with me Chelsea, who is Charlie?"

"I can't tell you I promised Rae, you are going to have to ask her." Chelsea said hoping that Eddie would stop there.

"Why… Eddie started to asked but Rae walked in.

"Why what" Rae asked as she came back into the room.

"Eddie was just wondering why you needed a bag, Right Eddie" Chels quickly stated.

" Yeah that's it." Eddie stated but he still wanted to know who Charlie was.

"Oh, I was planning on staying at Chelsea house and I didn't want to have to come back to my house to get my clothes." Rae said as they headed to Eddie car.

All three of the friends got in the car and went to the movie store. While they were in the car a thought came to Rae. " Chels, who was this friend that you were talking about that like another friend. Do I know them." Eddie looked at Chels with a glare. Chels felt him looking at her, but she didn't look at him. "Oh, no one I was just wondering what would you say." Rae thought that was odd, but than again it is Chels. So she let it go. Eddie wasn't done with Chels. She was going to tell him who Charlie was.

* * *

Okay That's the first chapter, So tell me if you hate or like it. It will not hurt my feeling if you say you hate it. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still do not own anything that deals with That's So Raven.

* * *

On the way to the movie store, the three friends were trying to figure out what movie to get. 

"I say we should get The Messenger and Stomp The Yard."

"No, we should get Saw III and Step Up."

Chels and Eddie continue to argue about what movie they were going to get.

"Okay guys that's enough. Since you guys can't decide on which movie to get I'm choosing. We are going to get The Messenger, Saw III, and Texas Chainsaw Massacre."

"Fine." replied Chels & Eddie as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Will I'm going to go get some snacks, while you guys get the movies.

" Okay, come on Chels." Rae said.

Eddie POV

Eddie walked across to the grocery store. While in the store he bumps into Danny.

"Hey Danny"

"Hey, What's up with you."

"Nothing much, just going to hang out with Chels and Rae. We're going to watch movies. Do you want to join us.

"Yeah, if you don't think Raven and Chels would mind."

" I'm sure that Chels wouldn't mind. She would be happy. Let me call Rae and tell them." He was about to call Rae when his phone rang.

"Hello, I was just about to call you."

"Yeah, I know and it's okay with Chels and I if Danny joins us. Since we don't have to be anywhere tomorrow we decided that we could just stay at your house. If that's alright with you."

"It's cool with me."

"Okay Bye."

"Bye."

"It's cool with them, they are planning on staying over night, you can stay if you want to."

"Yeah that's find with me."

Danny and Eddie finished getting the snacks and headed to the car. Just as they were putting the bags in the car Chels and Rae emerged from the movie store.

"Hey Danny" "Hey Raven"

"Hey Babe" Chels said as she greeted him with a kiss.

All four friends got in the car and headed to Eddie house making two stops along the way.

"So Raven, How are you and Devon during." Danny asked while they were waiting on Chels. Eddie glared at him, which didn't go unnoticed by Rae.

"We're ….um….good. Everything is good between us."

"So how come he's not hanging out with you guys tonight." Eddie could have just slapped him at that moment. Before Rae could say anything Eddie replied. "Cause he's busy" a little harshly. At that moment Chels returned with her stuff. No one said anything on the way to Danny's house.

While Danny was in his house the three friends talk amongst themselves about nothing really important.

"Are you sure that your mom won't mind us staying over." Rae asked

"No, she doesn't mind, because she isn't there." Eddie stated.

"Wait you didn't tell us that your Mom wasn't home." Chelsea said.

"Now were even." Eddie said while looking at Chels. Chelsea didn't say anything back to Eddie.

"How does that make you even, what has Chelsea not told you about." Rae asked. Eddie and Chelsea looked at each other. " Well" Chels started. "Eddie had wanted to know about" but before she finished Danny came out. "Oh look Danny's ready." Eddie said. They changed the subject as they drove to Eddie house.

* * *

While watching the last movie Rae noticed that Chels and Danny were asleep. "You know I am really happy for Chels. I think that her and Danny are soul-mate." 

"Yeah I'm happy for her too. I'm also glad that she has finally started calling him by his real name." Eddie said while laughing.

"Yeah, I thought she was going to call him Randy forever." Rae laughed.

"It took her a year and half to get it right." Eddie added.

The two turn their attention back to the movie, a little while later they had both feel asleep.

Raven woke up the next day at 7:00am. She had slept snuggled up next to Eddie. She looked around and noticed that everyone else was still asleep. She got up and decided to take shower. When she got out, she went back to the living room and sat next to Eddie on the couch. She didn't want to wake anyone up so she thought that she would used this time to think about what she was going to do about Devon. She pulled out her notebook and began to write out her feeling. After she was done writing, she read over. She knew once she finished reading what she had wrote that she had already made a decision. She just wasn't sure how she was going to accomplish it.

Eddie woke up. "Good Morning" Rae said

"Good Morning, So how long have you been up."

"Only about an hour and half."

"What did you do for that hour and half, because it doesn't look like your were watching T.V." Eddie asked after noticing that the T.V. wasn't on.

"I took a shower and did some writing."

"What did you write about."

"I had to do some thinking about Devon and my best why to do that is to get out pen and paper and let my feelings guide me."

"So what's wrong with you and Devon."

"I think he is cheating on me. Rae responded.

"Do you think or do you know he is." Eddie asked knowing that she knew he was cheating on her.

"I'm not sure, I saw him yesterday with another girl. I called him and he said he was at work, which I knew wasn't true. But instead of telling him, I asked him was he going to meet us at the bar." Rae said.

"Why didn't you tell him that you knew he wasn't at work."

"I don't know, at the time I thought if I didn't confront him, about it then it wasn't true." Rae said.

"So in other words, you still love him, and you don't want to believe that he is cheating on you." Eddie said sadly.

Rae thought about it for a second. "I'm not sure that I love him and I'm not sure if that's was the reason I didn't confront him."

"So you are going to stay with him even if he is cheating on you."

"I am not sure. Part of me say kick him to the curb and another part of me wants to stay with him."

"So which part says kick him to the curb."

"In my heart I know that I should break-up with him. But a part of me is scared that every other guy will be like Charlie." Rae stopped talking after mentioning her first boyfriend name.

"Rae, if you don't mend, would you tell me who's Charlie, because I don't remember you dating a guy named Charlie." Eddie said. Rae thought for a second and than decide she would tell him who Charlie was.

"I dated Charlie in the ninth grade. You don't remember because you weren't around much." Rae said a little harsher than she meant.

" Oh yeah I am sorry about that. I didn't think you would miss me." Said Eddie.

"You're one of my best friends, I didn't understand why you wouldn't spend much time with us until I saw you with Chantel. Why didn't you tell me you were dating her. Why did you feel you needed to hide it from me. Rae asked Eddie.

"I wasn't dating Chantel. She was just a friend. I would never choice her over you….. and Chels. Why did you think I was dating her."

"I saw you and her together a lot and she told me." Rae said.

"Okay, I don't know why she would tell you that, but it wasn't truth. I'm sorry for not telling you that I wasn't dating Chantel and for not being around much than. Eddie said.

Rae gave Eddie a hug and said "It's okay you are around now." She broke away from the hug and rest her head on his shoulder.

"So who is this Charlie and what has he got to do with Devon."

Rae was quiet for a little while and then she began to till him about Charlie. "I meet Charlie, two weeks after Chantel told me you guys were a couple. We meet at the park, and he seemed really nice. He told me he was a Sophomore at Seaview High and that he had just moved here and didn't have many friends. So I offered to be his friend. I invited him to hang out with us after school, but you were unable to, so it was just me, Chels, Danny and him. Sometimes his other friends would hang out with us. When Chels was busy with her save the planet stuff, I hung out with him. We had known each there for a little over a month when he asked me to be his girlfriend. I though he was cute, so I said yes."

"So the only reason you agreed to be his girlfriend was because he was cute." interrupted Eddie.

"No, I liked him, and he was sweet, kind, and gentle. While at least for the first three month. After that, it's like he was a completely different person. He would get upset if I didn't do what he wanted me to. Sometimes he would hit me, but would apologizes after. He began to scare me. He invited me to a party that one of his friends was throwing. I didn't want to go, but I knew I didn't have a say in it. I didn't want to go by myself so I asked Chels and Dan to come with me. Well when we got to the party it wasn't what I expected. It was ……


End file.
